Fighting Back
by frire6
Summary: The story of a group of soldiers who where brought together by evil to fight evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I remember seeing a cartoon involving these characters once but I can't be sure I just didn't imagine this cartoon in my sleep or something like that.**

Chapter I

Kraig woke up face down in the mud. He looked around to see his fellow members of his Tirbodh laying around him wounded or dead. He looked up and found strange masked soldiers ahead of him going around stabbing the horribly wounded and taking the less injured ones to somewhere he didn't want to go see.

He started crawling towards the forest on his hands and knees realizing that the only place to go is into the forest about fifty meters away. He starts the slow crawl towards the forest while the strange soldiers got closer and closer to his position. He crawls a good forty meters without getting noticed. He was going to make to the forest and escape. Then something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. His long time friend and commander of his Tirbodh Clayton. He was unconscious but unharmed, about ten meters away and five meters away from the strange soldiers.

Kraig changed his direction toward his friend and crawled back towards his friend. The soldiers got closer to his friend. Kraig was almost there only one foot more and he would be there.

He gasped in despair has the soldiers picked up Clayton and started to drag him away. Kraig saw a nearby sword in the mud and grabbed it to fight the mysterious soldiers for Clayton even though it may cost him his life. Has he was about to get up one of the nearby people on the ground got up and ran. This caused many of the mysterious soldiers to run after him. This left only one solider left dragging Clayton through the mud. Kraig got up and charged the solider. The soldier's reactions were quicker then Kraig had anticipated. The solider drew his sword and was ready to defend against Kraig's attacks. The sound of metal on metal wasn't there has there should have been when the swords crashed together. Instead his mud incrusted sword absorbed the sound that would have most likely brought attention to his actions to the other soldiers.

The solider spun around to avoid Kraig's next swing but miscalculated the mud's slickness and fell down into the mud. Kraig made short work of him when he fell in the mud by decapitating the masked solider. Kraig fell down next to Clayton to make it look like he was not a threat from a distance and hide the fact that there was a missing solider from the others. He slowly started to wake Clayton up has not to startle him into revealing that they were awake. The soldiers started coming back with the person they had been chasing knocked out. They were returning to the spot that their fallen comrade was located and would soon discover them. "We have to make a run for it!" Clayton said. "Okay, we will run on the count of three." Kraig replied. "One, two, THREE!" They got up and ran towards the forest has fast has they can. The forest was within two meters. "We're are going to make Clayton!" Kraig yelled. Suddenly he heard a thud come from behind him. He turns to see Clayton Knocked out by the masked solider.

The next thing he see's is the pommel of sword hammering him in the side of the head making him fall over unconscious.

**That was my first story. Please leave a review on it and I will hopefully be adding another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planing on updating so soon but the idea's have been in my head a lot since I first posted this**

Chapter 2

Kraig woke up in a cage going down the road towards a faint light in the distance. He looked around the cage and saw Clayton and the man who had run off. "How you feeling?" the man asked. "Like my head is going to explode." Kraig replied. What's your name?" "Kraig, and yours?" "My name is Clais. Whats your friends name over there." "His is Clayton and how long have we been unconscious?" "You have been unconscious for at least a hour but more then that I wouldn't know because I was also knocked out."

"What happened when my tirbodh met with yours? All I remember is meeting up with you then everything blacking out." Kraig said. "The first thing to happen was rocks being launched into your group and then they charged out of the forest towards my group, which was quickly overrun by them. I was knocked on the side of the head while trying to get my bow out." "You know who attacked us?" "I think it was the nation of Skaro." Clayton said thoughtfully. "That's strange we have been allies for has long has I can remember. Why the sudden change?" "Maybe that was all a ruse to get our defenses down on that side or some ill turn of events forced them to go to war with us either way we are now the prisoners of who ever is holding us."

Clayton suddenly stirred in the corner a tried to get up hitting his head on the top of the cage. "I guess that answers my question of where are we." "Good to see you finally up captain." Clais said to Clayton. "You must be Clais! The crack shot archer that recently transferred over to my command. Nice to finally meet you." Clayton warmly greeted Clais. "Wait! You to know each other?" "Not well but we have know about each others existence." Clayton replied. "Quiet in there!" A guard yelled from the outside of the cage.

"Or what are you going to do to us!" Clayton yelled back. Clais and Kraig yelling "Yeah!" in agreement. "Or we can knock you all out again and separate the lot of ya." the guard said tauntingly. So the three loyal soldiers started singing Dacia's national anthem has loud has they possibly could. This got what the guard said would happen and the immediate black out of the three soldiers and separation of them the rest of the way to the city on the horizon.

**This is my second chapter to this story I don't know when the next chapter will come out.**


End file.
